Raikou
/ |species=Thunder Pokémon |type=Electric |metheight=1.9 m |imheight=6'03" |metweight=178.0 kg |imweight=392.4 lbs. |ability=Pressure |dw=Inner Focus |color=Yellow |body=08 }} Raikou (Japanese: ライコウ Raikou) is an -type Legendary Pokémon that is part of the Legendary Beasts trio from Generation II. Biology Physiology Raikou is a quadruped, yellow feline Pokémon with black stripes on its body. Its iris is red in color with a black pupil. It has a purple mane on its back, with white fur around its face. It has a thin, light blue colored tail with a spark shaped figure at its tip. It has a black forehead plate, with a light blue muzzle in the shape of an 'X'. It has three claws on each of its feet. Natural abilities It has the Pressure ability which decreases the target's PP if they use that move on Raikou. It can also have Volt Absorb as its other ability if obtained from the Dream World. Behavior Raikou is a Sabretooth Tiger-like creature. It carries rain clouds on its back which let it fire Thunderbolts at will. In the Pokédex, it states that it "descends with the lightning", and it "races across the land barking a cry that sounds like crashing thunder". While running, it stores up static electricity, then shoots off the excess. It is also said to help other Electric Pokémon if they are in danger. Game info In Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Raikou roams around Kanto if the player character's Starter Pokémon was Squirtle and they have beaten the Elite Four. In FireRed and LeafGreen, it is very hard to catch because it will flee unless your Pokémon out has the ability Shadow Tag. It appears at Level 50. In Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver, the player could get a Shiny Raikou at Gamestop on January 31 through February 6, 2011, which later was given out via Wi-Fi in late February 2011. You can also get it at Kanto Route 25, then the Burned Tower. It appears at Level 40 at both Route 25 and the Burned Tower. Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites Appearances Anime Raikou appears in the special The Legend of Thunder!, where it's captured by Team Rocket and then saved by Jimmy and his Typhlosion. A Shiny Raikou, Entei, Suicune and a normal Celebi have a role in the movie Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Raikou makes a cameo appearance in the episode Houndoom's Special Delivery when Houndoom and Togepi saw it blast it in the air. Raikou also makes an appearance in the episode Three Sides to Every Story!, where it attacks Dawn and Piplup and ultimately ends up as a Pokémon in Piplup's dream. * Raikou (The Legend of Thunder) * Raikou (MS013) Trivia * Learning Thunder at level 85, Raikou is the Pokémon that learns Thunder latest of all those who learn it by leveling up. * Raikou has the lowest base HP, but the highest base Sp.Atk and Speed by the legendary beasts. Names in other languages Its Japanese name means "Lord of Thunder". Gallery 243Raikou OS anime.png 243Raikou DP anime.png 243Raikou Dream.png 243Raikou Pokemon Stadium.png 243Raikou Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 243Raikou Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png Raikou-GO.png Raikou trophy SSBM.png Raikou trophy SSBWU.png Raikou Unleashed.jpg Legendary Trios and Zoroark - Pokemon Black and White.jpg PokePark-Blue Artwork.jpg Category:Beast Trio Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Legendary Trio Pokémon Category:Mascot Pokémon